Holiday Hut
(Unofficial) | released = | difficulty = Easy - Somewhat Easy }} Story Before episode: Tiffi encounters a gingerbread woman who is missing her mouth. After episode: Tiffi puts on a mouth for the gingerbread woman with icing. The gingerbread woman thanks Tiffi for the mouth, and Tiffi says "Happy Holidays!". New things *Bomb-producing candy cannons ( ) are introduced here. (Brief Description: A dispenser that releases bombs.) Previously only candy cannons producing liquorice swirls or ingredients were seen. The new candy cannons are what make this episode easy. *Liquorice swirl + mystery candy cannon is unofficially introduced in level 271, due to a redesign. Levels Holiday Hut is an easy - somewhat easy episode. It has two somewhat hard - hard levels: and . Overall, it is slightly easier than the previous episode, Delicious Drifts. Gallery Story= Hi Miss Gingerbread! Happy Holiday!.png|Hi Miss Gingerbread! Happy Holiday! Miss Gingerbread what are you doing.png|Miss Gingerbread, what are you doing? Miss Gingerbread can only mumble.png|Miss Gingerbread can only mumble. Miss Gingerbread I cannot understand what you are saying.png|Miss Gingerbread, I cannot understand what you are saying! Miss Gingerbread, do not worry. I can help you with that.png|Miss Gingerbread, do not worry. I will help you with that! Let me apply a smile to your face.png|Let me apply a smile to your face. Thank you! Now I can talk again!.png|Thank you! Now I can talk again! Happy Holiday to you!.png|Happy Holiday! |-| Levels= Level 261 V2 HTML5.png|Level 261 - |link=Level 261 Level 262 V2 HTML5.png|Level 262 - |link=Level 262 Level 263 V2 HTML5 before.png|Level 263 - (Before candies settle)|link=Level 263 Level 263 V2 HTML5 after.png|Level 263 - (After candies settle)|link=Level 263 Level 264 Reality 2nd Version.png|Level 264 - |link=Level 264 Level 265 V6 HTML5.png|Level 265 - |link=Level 265 Level 266 V5 HTML5.png|Level 266 - |link=Level 266 Level 267 Reality 3rd Version.PNG|Level 267 - |link=Level 267 Level 268 V2 HTML5.png|Level 268 - |link=Level 268 Level 269 V2 HTML5.png|Level 269 - |link=Level 269 Level 270 Reality Nerfed.png|Level 270 - |link=Level 270 Level 271 V3 HTML5.png|Level 271 - |link=Level 271 Level 272 V2 HTML5.png|Level 272 - |link=Level 272 Level 273 V5 HTML5.png|Level 273 - |link=Level 273 Level 274 V3 HTML5.png|Level 274 - |link=Level 274 Level 275 V4 HTML5 before.png|Level 275 - (Before candies settle)|link=Level 275 Level 275 V4 HTML5 after.png|Level 275 - (After candies settle)|link=Level 275 |-| Champion title= Holiday Spirit.png|Champion title|link=Holiday Spirit |-| Miscellaneous= Tiffichristmas.jpg|Holiday Hut background on Christmas Tiffi Tree Climb State 0.png|The similar fireplace in a mobile event Holiday Hut Map Mobile.png|Old mobile (HTML5) map |-| Icon= Holidayhut.png|Episode icon Trivia *This episode has been made exclusively for Christmas. The second is Eggnog Emporium, the third is Festive Forest, the fourth is Chilly Chimneys and the 5th is Cranberry Cottage. *This is the first Reality episode to have red banner. *This is the fourth episode to take place at night (preceded by Salty Canyon, Gingerbread Glade, and Crunchy Castle). *This episode started a trend of finishing episodes with very hard levels. This trend goes on all the way up to Pudding Pagoda (except Pearly White Plains due to the badly nerfed level 350). *This location is possibly reused in the Tree Climb event. Category:World openers (Flash) Category:Episodes released in 2012 Category:Episodes released in 2013 Category:Cold-themed episodes Category:Holiday-themed episodes Category:Night-themed episodes